The Destruction of Erymanthos
Fourth Story of History of the Twelve, previous Story Keryneia's Uncatchable Theif _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Th-then I guess I'll tell you his story too..." Hind stammered after hearing that Boar was dead. "Were you two close?" Thoth asked. "No, silly boy," Hind replied. "I'm just shocked to hear someone actually managed to kill him. I swear Lion would've done it if Cerberus hadn't banned them from fighting." Hind then gave Thoth a sly look and smirked. "Why? Were you feeling jealous, silly boy?" she teased. Thoth glared at her for a bit, then sighed. "Are you going to tell me Boar's story? Or am I walking away now?" Thoth asked. "Fine, fine," Hind said, waving her hand. "For a silly boy, you don't have much of a sense of humor." Again, Thoth only glared at Hind. "Boar was born in a town called Erymanthos in the country of Bellum, just south of the country's boarder with Pergrande Kingdom." Hind began. "His Crash Magic was active since his birth and the town's people were quick to begin demanding that he be killed or thown out. His parents did everything they could to protect him, but one day his magic killed them and several others. Boar was then quickly chased out of Erymanthos and up into the mountains just across the boarder. He lived there for several years, eating the wild fruits and the small animals he could catch. He loved it in the wild, he could let his magic destroy anything and everything and no one complained or attacked him." "So he's always been violent and destructive..." Thoth sighed. Hind nodded with a shrug. "Yeah... anyways, after Boar had been alone for several years we found him." "We?" "Yes, 'we', Cerberus was leading Lion, Hydra and me through the mountains of Pergrande Kingdom when we found Boar near a mountain stream." a slight blush touched Hind's face and Thoth figured that Boar was naked at the time. "He was shocked to see other people, having been alone for so long, but he still remembered how to speak and was quick to issue threats. Cerberus just laughed at him and told him to try. Boar stood there for a few seconds then decided to go after Lion, thinking that the skinny blonde would be an easier target." "So he was unable to sense what magic others used?" Thoth asked. "No and so he charged Lion who had his Wave Shield up, nullifying Hydra's Poison Magic, and watched Boar bounce off of it a few times before he went to counter attack." Hind continued. "Cerberus quickly stopped them and told Boar to put some clothes on and to tell us why he was living in the mountains all alone. After Boar finished his story Cerberus offered him a chance to get revenge. Boar accepted and he and Cerberus went down the mountain and destroyed Boar's hometown." "In cold blood." Thoth interjected. "Yes, I know it was in cold blood, so did Boar and so did Cerberus." Hind replied. "But you know the saying, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'. Anyways, that's how Boar joined The Dodekathlon. Now, silly boy, go ask someone else questions, all this talk of the past is putting a bad taste in my mouth." "Alright, alright." Thoth said as he began to limp away. He stopped after a few steps and glanced over his shoulder at Hind. "What is it now, silly boy?" "Do you want to know how many of you survived what happened in the North?" Thoth asked after a few seconds. "Sure, why not? It's not like things could get any worse for me." Hind replied. Thoth sighed sadly, he really hoped she would've said 'No.' She really seemed attachted to the Twelve. He began limping away and gave her the answer just barely above a whisper, though in the stone halls of the Magic Council's prison his voice seemed very loud as it echoed around the hall with his uneven footsteps. "Six." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Continued in The Construction of Elis Category:History of the Twelve Category:The Dodekathlon